BOTTLE
by darkmaho
Summary: Esta pequeña botella nos conecta, algo dentro de ella que brilla como si estuviera vivo me trae este profundo sentimiento de nostalgia. ¿Eres tu la respuesta a todas mis preguntas?


**DISCLAIMER:** Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del grupo CLAMP. Esta historia fue creada con fines recreativos y sin ánimo de lucro.

ACLARO: ESTA FUE UNA HISTORIA Q PUBLIQUE EN STILL FOR YOUR LOVE, Q AUN NO SE POR Q QUEDO DE FINALISTA ES OTRA COSA, PERO PSSS TOY CONTENTA POR EL RECONOCIMIENTO. Y OTRA COSITA, NO SE AMRGUEN CON LOS OTROS FIC, ESTAN EN PROGRESO, AUNQ NO SE CUANDO PUBLIQUE, DE RESTO, BESOS, Y DISFRUTEN.

**BOTTLE**

Frente a las puertas del hospital de aquel pueblo olvidado en un rincón del planeta, una mujer de extraños ojos claros miraba intrigada al recién llegado médico rural que venía a reemplazar al que se fue la semana pasada. Algo dentro de su pecho se movió al reconocer aquel semblante. Una persona definitivamente especial, a la que jamás podría olvidar.

Mientras tanto, esa noche, cuando el doctor Syaoran Li ingresó al cuarto de descanso, abrió su casillero y encontró adentro una pequeña botella. Miró a su alrededor confundido, y sacó la pequeña garrafa que llevaba un rótulo que rezaba su nombre, aún más atónito la agitó y la volteó, y de la boca salió una pequeña estrella de cristal transparente que tenía atada en una de sus puntas una diminuta nota escrita en un rollo de papel raído. Antes de leerla siquiera, le llegó el olor salino que recordaba de aquellas playas, mezclado con una fragancia misteriosa a mujer que para su consternación no le era desconocida. Era el aroma que inundaba sus sueños desde que decidió no volver a pisar aquel lugar. Resopló sintiéndose ridículo, y bajó sus ojos al trozo de papel para terminar de una vez con un asunto que tachaba de estúpido. Sin embargo, La caligrafía grácil y antigua como el tiempo logró despertar la curiosidad de aquel médico. Y cuando procesó lo que había en escrito allí quedó aún más pasmado.

"_Estaré por siempre atada a tu amor"_

¿Quién se habría molestado en escribir eso?, estaba realmente intrigado, Misteriosa frase, tenía que averiguar de qué trataba aquel asunto. ¿Por qué estaba extrañamente feliz?, era una nota peligrosa, llena de amor, una cosa que no estaba dispuesto a probar, pero que aun así sonaba exquisita resumiendo en el lenguaje de un amante un significado más grande que el mundo entero. E iba dirigida a él, Syaoran Li, que no había tenido una novia en toda su vida, él que siempre se había mantenido bajo perfil como un joven enclaustrado y antisocial.

Una extraña y contradictoria felicidad se anidaba en su pecho conforme leía y releía la carta, las manos le comenzaban a sudar, y las mejillas se calentaban con un desconocido rubor. El corazón le palpitó con fuerza, y cerró su casillero con algo de brusquedad luego de colocarse la bata, para ir preguntando frenéticamente a todos los enfermeros de su servicio, quien había traído la botella, pero nadie parecía tener idea del lugar de su procedencia, y mucho menos quien la había traído. Supusieron que había sido una clase de broma por parte del servicio que andaba de turno en el día, pero al llegar la mañana, ellos tampoco tenían idea de donde había salido aquel elemento.

Ese era definitivamente el asunto más extraño que le había ocurrido, pero como estaba muy ocupado, decidió no tomarle mucha importancia. Sin embargo, su corazón tronó ésta vez medio feliz, medio alarmado cuando a la noche siguiente encontró otra nota en las mismas condiciones que la anterior. Abrió el envase y lo volteó, pero al desocupar la botella, la nota y su estrella no venían solas, junto a ellas había algunas joyas ovoides de translucido blanco opalescente, ¿perlas tal vez?, las guardó cuidadosamente en el envase y se dispuso a leer la nota.

"_Cada vez que me miras no puedo evitar suspirar por cada beso que no te he dado"_

La caligrafía de la primera frase parecía segura, dada con los trazos sensuales que solo una amante experta le podría enviar a su amado. Y no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante el atrevimiento implícito en lo que decía allí, llevando una y otra vez a su mente la certeza que era alguien que había visto muchas veces. Tragó algo del nudo que había en su garganta, tranquilizándose al sospechar fuertemente que se trataba de una broma, así que para poder digerir lo que veía, tomó un suspiro y se preparó para leer algo inclusive más osado, pero quedó de piedra al descubrir que la letra cambió con la siguiente frase, pareciendo tachada una y otra vez, aunque aún podía leer las palabras.

"_Vuelve, no me olvides, te necesito. Vuelve. Sólo vuelve."_

La frase sonaba triste, desesperada, con esto definitivamente la broma parecía salirse de concepto, tomando un matiz un poco más oculto. ¿Quién era esa mujer que lo buscaba con tal desasosiego?, pasó los dedos por el mensaje, mientras sus ojos se dirigían a la última frase que había escrito. Esta vez el papel estaba borroneado, como si su autora hubiera llorado cuando lo escribía.

"_Re__**cuer**__da el faro, __**por favor**__, recu__**érd**__ame"_

Soltó la nota de inmediato, y se pasó las manos agitadamente por el cabello, revolviéndolo más que de costumbre. No había pacientes esa noche y la nota estaba perturbándolo más de lo esperado, cuando algo borrosas, miles de imágenes de un faro antiguo acudían a su mente. Dio un suspiró y avisó a la enfermera jefe que iba a salir a fumar un cigarrillo.

No se fijó a qué hora se alejó de las puertas del hospital, sólo sabía que estaba caminando justo al pie de la playa, temblando un poco ante la brisa salina de esa noche fría, y por eso, le llamó la atención la figura de una mujer que vio unos metros adelante, vestida con un bikini y un pareo blanco que terminaba en un montón de cuentas que se movían con el viento. Decidió aproximarse sin ser notado, y por eso botó el cigarrillo apenas recién encendido en la playa y lo pisó para que el agua se lo llevara sin dejar rastro alguno, luego, se acercó despacio y lentamente a ella que miraba ensimismada al mar, botándole piedras mientras tarareaba una canción de letra desconocida para él. Sin darse cuenta, pisó una concha que crujió debajo de su zapato, alertándola de su presencia. Ella por su parte casi al instante se volteó algo sobresaltada, pero al verlo, le sonrió amistosamente con algo de alivio, haciendo que dentro de él naciera un sentimiento de familiaridad y comodidad desconcertantes.

-Te he esperado por mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué no me contestabas? – le replicó con una voz suave y cantarina. A él se le atragantó un suspiro cuando ella se acercó aún más y lo miró, etérea, con sus ojos de jade que simulaban el mar del lugar donde vivía.

-¿Eres tú la que ha estado dejando esas notas en mi casillero? – ella sonrió ante esa pregunta, pareciendo la cosa más delicada y hermosa que había visto en su vida.

-Sí. Gracias por venir. Te he esperado por muchos años.

Aquellas palabras dichas con cruda sinceridad, junto al abrazo que le ofreció algo temblorosa, lo terminaron de desarmar, al tiempo que le hicieron comerse una a una las palabras de la respuesta caustica que había preparado para contraatacar lo que él pensaba era una broma de mal gusto.

-¿Tu nombre? – terminó preguntándole en vez de eso.

-Sakura – y con la sonrisa que le dirigió todo pareció encajar a la perfección en el mundo de ambos.

Pasó medio año, en el que las visitas se hicieron más frecuentes, las conversaciones más confidentes, y los gestos amorosos más y más abundantes, hasta que se rumoraba en el pueblo, la posibilidad de un matrimonio cercano. Sin embargo, se acercaba ominosamente la fecha de partida de él, y ella se moría día a día de la angustia, porque en su corazón presentía que él se iría de nuevo. Esta vez definitivamente, si ella no hacía nada para retenerlo. Finalmente la última semana de su estancia llegó, y en una noche fresca en la que paseaban por la playa tomados de la mano, ella se recargó contra su hombro y suspiró entrecortadamente cuando unas lágrimas traidoras escaparon de sus ojos cayendo en la camisa de él.

-No llores – le dijo algo asustado, limpiándolas de inmediato – sabes que no soporto verte llorar.

-Entonces quédate conmigo - dijo tomando de una vez por todas todo el valor que había acumulado por semanas enteras.

-No digas eso, sabes que no puedo – le respondió casi inmediatamente, alejándola de inmediato, porque sabía muy bien que por su bien o tal vez su deseo egoísta de salir adelante, al acabar su rural, volvería a la ciudad sin siquiera mirar atrás.

-¿No puedes? – preguntó ella a su vez con la voz quebrada, mirándolo con intensidad.

"_¿O más bien no quieres…?"_

Se llenó de pánico al pensar en la frase suelta que quedó tras lo que ella dijo con voz dolida. Más aun cuando ella desapareció detrás de una roca corroborándole lo egoísta que había sido al pensar en sí mismo como una unidad, cuando desde hacía tiempo, casi desde que la conoció, la única unidad que existía era ese tácito pero sólido "nosotros".

-No yo… - trató desesperadamente de enmendar lo que había dicho, pero quedó de piedra al descubrir que ni siquiera sabía cuál era el orden que quería para sí mismo, antes de estar con ella.

-¿Sabes qué? Déjalo, no vale la pena.

Un sollozo suave se escuchó al otro lado de la roca, y oyó sus pasos alejándose frenéticamente. Sin embargo, esa sola frase lo dejó pasmado, clavado en ese lugar, con la mente confundida y desesperada por encontrar respuestas. Se pasó las manos una y otra vez por su cabello, alborotándolo más de la cuenta, hasta que algo hizo clic en su cerebro y una pieza perdida del rompecabezas encajó súbitamente al recordar una de las frases que ella le escribió en la botella.

"_Vuelve, Sólo vuelve"_

¿Por qué diablos no había querido volver a pisar esas playas?, una imagen de ella como niña, entró inmediatamente en su cabeza, una pequeña que nunca salía del mar y que cada vez que entraba en él lo empujaba a él consigo a hacer exploraciones que duraban horas. Dos colas de peces, multicolores y opalescentes, también hicieron su aparición, como una alarmante bandera roja. Nada de lo que estaba pasando por su cerebro parecía tener lógica o sentido, y sin embargo para él, esos trozos de recuerdos algo locos, parecían ser la explicación a muchos de sus problemas.

Se devolvió a su apartamento y buscó frenéticamente ese cobre que su madre le entregó el día anterior a su partida. Jamás se había molestado en abrirlo, nunca le pareció importante, hasta ese momento, donde una fuerza primitiva lo llamaba desesperadamente a buscar un recuerdo enterrado, de un pasado perfectamente olvidado que explicaba el encajamiento de las piezas que construían su mundo en ese momento. Recordaba que tras uno de los paseos con ella, despertó en una clínica atado a un ventilador que le daba aire a través de un tubo metido en sus pulmones, y que tras ese trauma había olvidado todo lo concerniente a Sakura y no había querido saber nada acerca de los hechos que lo llevaron a eso, y era por esa razón sencilla que nunca había vuelto a pisar una playa, ni había mostrado interés alguno en saber por qué su madre se consumió tan rápido después de no volver a aquellas playas.

-No es verdad, no puede ser verdad, los cuentos como ese no existen, son fantasías – y aún así seguía buscando desesperadamente, algo que pudiera ser tangible y comprobara a sus ojos, la única e irreal verdad que explicaba el caos en el que andaba metido desde su niñez.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió la caja, un montón de estrellas de cristal se regaron en sus manos, las mismas que Sakura le enviaba, las mismas que parecían brillar desde adentro con luz propia. De alguna manera espeluznante y emocionante, todo estaba cobrando sentido. Su juventud solitaria, su falta de atracción a otras mujeres. Todo, absolutamente todo se resumía en el conocimiento de la existencia de ella. Y lo que era más importante, el deseo loco de quedarse a su lado, de compartir la vida con ella. _"Porque desde el inicio de todo estábamos destinados". _El recuerdo de la voz de ella justo antes que él se fuera de ese lugar siendo aún niños, lo sacudió por completo. _"Mía…"_ pensó frenéticamente una y otra vez, _"siempre mía"_ escuchó su propia voz infantil en el proceso, tan espeluznantemente cercana, tan correcta que se mareó primero con horror al recordar donde y con qué cuerpo fueron dichas esas palabras, luego con pánico al descubrir que él no era un ser normal, y al final con alivio al pensar que ella tampoco lo era. Ambos habían estado nadando esa tarde y ella le había entregado un montón de esas estrellas después de darle un millar de besos de amante en las mejillas y en los labios. Luego algo tímida se había acurrucado en su pecho, enlazando su cola de pez con la de él en un gesto tan íntimo y antiguo como el mismo mundo. Era una sirena. Y por descontado, él era un tritón y en sus venas también corría esa misma sangre, porque su madre también era una de esas criaturas esquivas y maravillosas. Salió precipitadamente de su apartamento, hacia el único lugar donde sabía que podía encontrarla. El corazón le tronaba en los oídos, latiendo ruidosa y desacompasadamente ante semejante revelación. La encontró sentada, con la mitad inferior de su cuerpo inmersa en el agua, mientras miraba al horizonte con una expresión solitaria.

-Decidiste venir, ¿para qué lo has hecho?, ya dejaste claro que no quieres tener ninguna relación conmigo, que mi existencia pudo ser borrada fácilmente de tu vida. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?, no volveré a buscarte, lo juro, pero por favor, vete, no me atormentes.

Su voz sonaba quebrada, como si de verdad hubiera estado llorando desde que dejaron de hablar hace ya seis horas. Se acercó un poco más antes de descubrir que el suelo estaba lleno de aquellas joyas opalescentes que acompañaron la segunda nota que envió, aquella que lo condujo a ella días atrás. Se agachó para quedar a su altura, cortándosele la respiración al instante cuando la luz del faro la iluminó, y con pasmada fascinación, vio que no tenía piernas, la mitad inferior de su cuerpo terminaba en una iridiscente cola de pez que brillaba imponentemente sobre la roca en la que estaba sentada. El viento le agitaba los cabellos, y la piel le brillaba como si tuviera un montón de piedras preciosas incrustadas en ella. En su embeleso notó que brillaban de la misma forma que las estrellas de cristal que le había enviado con cada una de sus notas. Las mismas que estaban guardadas celosamente por su madre en la caja de recuerdos recién destapada.

-Tu… ¿De verdad existes? – ante la pregunta idiota ella levantó sus cejas y lo miró con evidente incomodidad mientras agitaba su cola sobre el agua.

-¿Qué crees? – preguntó caustica.

-Lo siento, a veces estoy un poco lento. Yo… oye, de verdad lo siento mucho, fui un bruto insensible.

-Ya… - ella soltó una risa suave y se enjugó las lágrimas que se convirtieron al instante en más de esas perlas opalescentes - ¿a qué se debe tu presencia en este lugar?

-Te debo una disculpa, y además, yo… necesito decirte que… que sin saber, yo también te he extrañado todos estos años.

-¿Qué…? – preguntó con voz quebrada cuando él se quitó el pantalón y se sentó a su lado.

-Que me hiciste falta – y sin más hundió sus piernas en el agua salina que al instante las convirtió en una cola de pez similar a la de ella, tensándose un poco al saber que no podía echarse atrás ante la evidencia ahora si confirmada.

Ella lo miró al principio pasmada, con los ojos rojos e inflamados y el rostro ligeramente ruborizado, y luego, su sonrisa tenue le dijo a él que estaba perdonado, y por eso se relajó un poco. Entonces ella con un suave suspiro, alargó el brazo, tendiéndole la mano, en una seña para que se acercara, y él, hipnotizado se arrimó lentamente y se dejó abrazar por esa mujer que olía y se sentía como el mismísimo paraíso. Ella lloró un poco, llenándole el pecho de lágrimas que se convertían casi al instante en perlas, él sonrió y besó sus labios trémulos, abrazándola a su vez con fuerza.

-Nunca te dejaré, a eso he venido. Ya no tengo miedo.

-¿Vivirás conmigo?

-Si, para siempre.

Y así, ambos se hundieron en las aguas brillantes de aquel trozo de cielo donde se conocieron.

**FIN**


End file.
